Let's do it!
by wchan39
Summary: A series of oneshots about Vaan and Penelo getting very intimate...RATED M FOR ADULT CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

Let's do it! – A Final Fantasy 12 Lemon Fic

By wchan39

Hello, there! This is basically a series of one-shots with no co-herent plot whatsoever about Vaan and Penelo getting it on. BTW, this is also my first lemon fic so there's bound to be some problem with the story, some parts may not seem right or not suppose to happen that that. If that's the case, forgive me if there's anything wrong with it. If there is, please don't be an ass about it and flame me or whatever, just let me know through some constructive criticisms and I'll try to fix it and or improve on my writing skills for future updates.

Just to let you know, this story is also available to read on adultfanfiction . net, but I posted it as the author WRC.

DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy 12 belongs to Square-Enix, this story was written for entertainment purposes only so I do not make any money out of this.

WARNING : This story does contains explicit sex scenes, so either you are not over 18 years old (21 in some parts of the world) or prefer not to read these kind of stories, I strongly recommend you to stop reading this and click the 'Back' button right now!

For those who are still around, enjoy the story!

* * *

They nervously kissed. It wasn't passionate or anything due to both of their inexperiences. It started as several pecks on the lips. Slowly they wrapped their arms around each other in a gentle embrace as they try to be a bit more bold with the kissing. The small pecks then became short liplocks as both Vaan and Penelo lay down on the bed at the same time.

They broke off this kiss and stared at each other's eyes for a moment which seemed like an eternity to them. Vaan slowly moves his hand up to Penelo's left breast, cups it with his palm and gives it a gentle squeeze. Penelo lets out a small and soft moan, letting Vaan knows that she enjoys it. Vaan continues to message the soft mammary and Penelo slowly increasing audible moans makes him gradually go faster with the message. Even though her top is the only thing that seperates the touch between her breasts and Vaan's hands, she can still feel the tingly sensation that made her feel so good.

"Let's take it off."

Penelo slowly nodded and proceed to reach for the bottom end of her top and pulls it over her head. Vaan helps by grabbing the top and lift it off, finally removing the clothing from her and tossed it to the side.

Vaan turns back his attention to Penelo's breast. This time he lowers his head to her left breast and gives the nipple a small lick. Penelo let out a sharp gasp as that triggered this tingly sensation that spreads all over her body. Vaan licked it again several times, each time causing the same reaction as before. Then Vaan proceeds to put his lips over the nipple and slowly sucks on it.

"Ugh...Ohhhhh...Ahh...!"

This went on for a while, sending Penelo into ecstacy and even further as while Vaan sucks on her left nipple, he starts to lightly pinch her right nipple, playing with it. By now Penelo is moaning loudly and lightly clawing on the bed sheets, as her mind and body keep losing control due to to the sheer pleasure of Vaan's ministrations.

"Vaan...please don't stop...AHHH!!"

He has now moved on to alternating between licking circles of he nipple, suckling on every inch of the skin that makes up her breast and both soft and hard pinches of her nipples while Penelo's panting and moaning encourages him to continue.

Finally Vaan stops, back away from Penelo a bit and sitting upright. After Penelo catches her breath back, she also sat upright as well.

"Wow...that was...it felt...incredible!"

Then, she notices a big bulge from Vaan's pants and giggles a bit.

"Guess I'll have to return the favor."

Penelo gets down on all fours, crawls over to Vaan and position herself over his crotch. She undid his belt, unzipped his pants and slowly pulls it down along with his underwear, revealing his manhood.

She lets out small gasp. While it's not the first she has saw a penis but it was the first time she ever saw it fully erect. She slowly puts her hands over his manhood, giving it a light squeeze, and judging from Vaan's response, that must have felt good with her soft touch all over it.

Penelo lowers her head to his penis and gives the bulbous tip of it a lick, Vaan responeded to that with moan. She licks it several times before putting her lips over the head of the penis and swirls her tongue around the head. She continues that for a while and then slowly takes more of Vaan's manhood into her mouth until eventually she's bobbing her head up and down on his manhood and alternating with her tongue swirl.

"Ohhh...You're good...at this..."

Vaan feels pressure slowly building on in his crotch as Penelo continues to pleasure him. After it went on for another couple of minutes Vaan can't take it anymore and feels the pressure has reached its peak and explodes. Penelo didn't exactly expect it as her eyes went wide open and Vaan came and shots loads of cum inside her mouth some hitting the back of her throat almost choking her, some even dribble out of the side of her mouth.

Penelo pulls back from the penis, sat upright and let out some coughs, being this close to choking. She was able to swallow some of the cum but a lot also leaking out of her mouth and dripping off her chin and down onto the bed.

"Penelo, are you alright?"

Penelo looked back at Vaan, wiped the cum off her chin with her index finger and sucks it for a short while. She pulls her finger out and lets out this cute smile that Vaan feels like melting at the sight of it.

"I'm okay. I just didn't expect there was so much...and it tasted nice."

"Guess it's my turn now, huh?"

With that Vaan gently pushed Penelo down so she's now lying on her back. Vaan moves down and proceeds to pull down her pants until it came off and set it aside. Vaan turns back to Penelo's womanhood where the only thing left covering it was this pair of white panties which apparently has this large wet spot on it.

"Wow...you must've been quite turned on from before!"

Penelo blushed and turned her head a bit sideways.

"Please...don't say it like that..."

Vaan proceeds to play with her entrance a bit by rubbing his fingers up and down over it with her panties still on. Penelo moans and her body fidgets around a bit as a reaction. When Vaan thhought it was enough, he pulls the panties down her ler legs until it finally came off and tossed it aside. With Penelo's beautiful vagina revealed in all of its glory, Vaan goes back to rubbing his fingers over her the lip of the entrance.

"Oh, Vaan...Ohhhhhh!!"

As he keeps up with the rubbing, her crotch slowly gets much wetter as her juice coats his fingers and her pussy, with some of it spilling down to the bed. Vaan finally pulls his fingers away and positions his head at the entrance.

"It's so pink and wet..."

With that, he gave Penelo's pussy a lick with his tongue.

"Ahhhh!"

Vaan gave it some licks and then slowly sticks his tongue into her womanhood. Penelo yelped loudly and her body spasms from the overload of pleasure that came over her. Vaan continued to explored Penelo's insides with his tongue with Penelo's starting to thrash around as a response.

"AHHHH!! So hot...so good! So...AHHHHHHH!!"

As he continues to explore with his tongue by trying to go deeper, his tongue has hit this barrier inside her. Vaan thought it must be her hymen, the symbol of her virginity. Vaan pulls his tongue out of the entrance and now has his views on this small nub on top of it. Vaan proceeds to start sucking on it and alternates with some light nibbling on it.

By now, Penelo is practically screaming in pleasure with her hands now digging deep into the bed sheets and basically thrashing around completely out of control.

"OH GOD! OH GOD!! I'M CUMMING SOON!!"

Vaan continues to nibble on her clitoris until she finally can't hold it back anymore. Letting out a huge scream, she came hard into Vaan's face. Vaan tried hard to catch and swallow all of her pussy juice spewing out but there are a lot so quite a lot also covered his face and leaking down on the bed sheets.

Vaan sat back up, looking down at Penelo's exhausted body, eyes closed, fully flushed and panting with some shudder coming from her body too.

"So...that good?"

"It was...unlike anything I ever felt before."

Vaan gets up from the bed, removes his pants and gets back on the bed close to Penelo with his penis positioned just outside her womanhood.

"So...ready for the main event?"

Penelo looks up to Vaan and nods her head.

Vaan now slowly pushes his penis into her pussy with the head now touching the pussy lips.

"WAIT!"

Vaan stopped and looked at Penelo as if asking 'What's wrong?'.

"Just...be gentle...with me."

Vaan nodded and continues with the penetration.

Slowly, the head is now pushed inside passed the lips, Penelo lets out a loud gasp. Slowly and steadily Vaan pushed himself into Penelo. Gradually, Vaan's manhood almost now completely inside her but then hits the barrier inside her. Vaan paused and looks at Penelo's face.

"It'll only hurt for a while, so...hang in there, okay?"

Penelo nods her head.

With a swift thrust, Vaan pushed in and finally breaks the hymen, taking Penelo's virginity.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Pain from her crotch shot up and spreads all over her body. It felt like something inside her ripped apart. Small trickles of blood can be seen leaking out. Penelo can't help it as she now clenched her eyes closed, grips hardly on the bed sheets, even starts to ripping it and tears flowing non-stop from her eyes.

"It hurts...Oh, it hurts so much!"

Vaan stops to let her get used to the sudden intrusion of her body by a large foreign object. He then leans over to Penelo, giving her a kiss on the lips and wiping the tears away. Vaan then proceeds to message her shoulders, trying to relax her. After doing this for a short while, Vaan gave her another kiss and sat back upright.

"You're up for it now?"

Penelo opened her eyes and looked at Vaan.

"It feels better now...but it still hurts...but go ahead, I can handle it!"

"Okay."

Vaan now procceds to slowly thrust in and out of Penelo, allowing her to get used to the stretching of her womanhood the very first time. Penelo's screams of pain are now slowly but surely becomes screams of pleasure. Finally she now feels nothing but ecstacy which Vaan could tell as she is now moving and gyrating her lower regions in sync with his thrusting. As a result, Vaan has now started to increase the speed of his thrustng deep inside Penelo's pussy.

"AH! AHH!! AHHHHHHH!! OH MY...VAAN! FEEL...FEELS GOOD! SOOOOO GOOD!! DON'T STOP...AAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

Penelo's screams of pleasure has now escalates into howls, her body thrashing violently as her pussy now getting pounded mercilessly by Vaan who has now lost to his primal instincts, thrusting in and out of her hard. Looking down at her, Vaan sees Penelo has now reached her hands up to her pillow and squeezing it in a rough manner. Just hearing her esctatic screams and the sight of her sweat-covered body from all the lovemaking turned him on, re-enforcing his resolve to continue to thrust his penis inside her hard and fast.

Admist the lovemaking, Penelo noticed that Vaan suddenly stopped his thrusting. Out of curiosity, she looked at Vaan.

"Why...why did you stop?"

Without answering that question, Vaan just grabbed Penelo by her arms and lifted her up to him while still joined together. Penelo yelped at the sudden change of position. Vaan then lies down on the bed and Penelo now finds herself on top of Vaan, straddled onto his manhood.

"Let's try it this way...pretend you're riding a horse."

Getting the idea, Penelo nodded and slowly rised her body up until Vaan's penis is now pulled out till only the head is still inside her. Letting gravity take over, Penelo dropped, sliding the penis back inside her. This offered a new sensation to her, judging from her loud moan from it.

"Wow...it was so...wow!"

With that, Penelo now slowly basically bounces up and down on Vaan's penis with Vaan aiding in the pleasure by gyrating his hip up and down. Penelo is once again screaming out in pleasure as it now slides up and down inside her, penetrating inside her even deeper and during the lovemaking in this position, she could've sworn that Vaan's penis is now touching her cervix as she goes down on it so deeply now.

Thrusting up and down, Penelo leans forward and uses her arm to support her by placing them besides where Vaan's head is, thus allowing her to increase the speed of her thrusting. Vaan also took advantage of this because of Penelo leaning so close to him, he lifted his head up and begins to suck on her right breast while his left hand massages the left in a more rough manner than before. This action further sends Penelo off the deep end, she howls in pleasure and jolted her head up, flinging beads of sweat off her face, her hair is now completely drenched in sweat and spreaded messily around her face.

Penelo howls even louder as Vaan has now began to pinch and bite a little bit harder on her nipples, thus making her thrusting onto his penis a lot more faster and harder.

"OOHH!! AAAAAHHHHHH!! HHHAAAA!! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!! I'M...I'M CUMMING!!"

Hearing that, Vaan stop his focus on Penelo's breasts, grabbed her upper thighs and stopping her from continuing to ride is penis. Penelo was a bit annoyed at the sudden stop of their lovemaking, to the point of yelling at Vaan.

"WHY DID YOU STOP!?"

Vaan just sat back up so now both of them are in an upright position.

"Let's finish it this way!"

With that, Vaan resumed his thrusting inside Penelo.

"OH YEAH! DON'T STOP! THIS IS MORE LIKE IT..."

Penelo has wrapped her arms around Vaan's body for balance, who is now mercilessly pounding on Penelo's now sore red vagina.Her head is now tilted backwards, screaming in pleasure as much as her lungs can allow her. Both lovers are now nearing their orgasm so they have now actually increased their paced by a bit.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!! FASTER! MUCH FASTER!! MUCH...AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Both of them can feel the pressure inside their respective crotches growing exponentially, they knew it was a matter of time before they both reach their orgasm.

"Penelo...I'm about to cum..."

This seems to make Penelo bounce up and down on Vaan's penis even more, if it's possible.

"YES! ME TOO! CUM INSIDE ME!! I NEED IT SOOOOOOO BAD!!"

Vaan and Penelo continued their hot and passionate lovemaking until finally they can't take it anymore and exploded in a sudden burst of ecstacy.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Both of them screamed as loudly as possible as they orgasmed. Penelo's pussy bursted out with so much juice that it completely covered both of their crotches while Vaan's penis shot up loads and loads of hot sticky semen inside Penelo's pussy, so much that a lot even leaked and spewed out of her pussy.

Both exhausted and sweat-covered lovers has finally collapsed onto the bed with Penelo on top of Vaan, still having his penis inside her. A few minutes after catching their breath, Penelo reached up and kissed Vaan on the cheek.

"That was...heavenly!"

Vaan looked back at the flushed Penelo, who's body completely covered in sweat glitters in the light, making her look even beautiful than before, kisses her in the forehead.

"I can say the same thing about you!"

With that, they both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

After getting a much needed rest, Vaan and Penelo are still on the bed together. Vaan has since pulled his penis out of Penelo (much to her disappointment) and are just lying around resting.

"Hey, Vaan?"

"Hmmm?"

"You...wanna go at it again?"

Vaan just looked at her and smiled.

"Wow...you sure are quite horny!"

Penelo blushed.

"Well, takes one to know one!"

With that, both lovers got back up, ready for another round of lovemaking.

"This time, no foreplay! I want the main course right now!"

"In that case...I got an idea!"

Vaan guided Penelo into a position where she's on her knees with her hands supporting her. Vaan is now right behind her, staring at her beautiful and well-proportionate ass. Penelo got the idea of what Vaan wanted to do and giggled.

"So, you want to take me from behind? Kinda hot, if you ask me!"

"Just wait and see..."

Vaan now pulling now his once-again erect penis and positioned it in front of Penelo's pussy. Penelo yelped as Vaan pushed his entire length inside her. This time around it wasn't as painful as her first so she got used to it faster.

Wasting no time, Vaan began a steady pace of thrusting in and out of Penelo's soft velvet vice which gladly accepting his manhood. Once again Penelo moaned and yelled in esctasy as her lover is now making passionate love to her.

Just when Penelo gotten used to this incredible feeling, Vaan pulled out of her. Puzzled, Penelo look back at Vaan.

"Vaan, what are you doing..."

She received her answer when Vaan has now positioned his manhood at the entrance of her other hole. Penelo's eyes went wide open at this revelation.

"Wait, Vaan! I'm not ready for that..."

Once again, Penelo screamed as pain has once again spread all over her body as Vaan has just inserted his lubricated penis inside Penelo's anus. To her, it felt just as painful as her first time was. She plants her face down on the bed, hands gripping the bed sheets as hot tears streamed down her face as she lightly sobs.

"OH GOD!! It hurts...it hurts so much!!"

"Don't worry! Just relax and the pain will going aay real soon."

Penelo glared back at Vaan, still crying from the pain.

"You could've warned me earlier!!"

"But then it would've been this exciting, now would it?"

With that, Vaan began to slowly thrust inside Penelo's ass. Bring much tighter than her vagina, Penelo hasn't gotten used to it yet as she still screams in pain.

"Please, Vaan! Stop...it hurts so much!"

"Just relax! It won't feel good if you don't!"

Sobbing, Penelo tries to relax and not think too much of the pain. Vaan continued his intrusion at a slow but steady pace, in order for Penelo to get used to this.

After a while, just like Vaan said, Penelo noticed it's not so painful anymore. It's more of a numbing sensation right now. As she finally gotten used to it, she's actually slowly enjoying it.

"Vaan...you can go faster now...if you want."

Hearing that as an invitation, Vaan slowly quickened his pace. Penelo's screams of pain has now gradually turned into screams of pleasure as she has finally gotten used to such a large object inserted inside her anus. She pressed her upper body down on the bed, raising her ass up more for better leverage now that Vaan has sped up his thrusting. Penelo now started screaming more and more in pleasure.

"Uhhhh….OHHHH!! It feels so good now!!

"See? Told you so!"

Vaan is now mercilessly pounding on Penelo's ass, loud smacking of skins can be heard and as for Penelo, she's now in her own little world of pleasure.

Finally, Vaan feels that familiar pressure building up in his penis, knowing what that means, he quickened his thrusts even more.

"I'm cumming soon...you ready?"

"YES! DO IT!! It feels soooooo...AAAAHHHHH!!"

Penelo screamed as she felt the same hot sticky liquid from before shot deep inside of her ass. Vaan thrusted several more times in order to empty his balls into her. Finally, after it was over, Vaan has removed his penis from Penelo's ass and sat back down on the bed. Penelo layed still there, still panting from the overwhelming sensation.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Finally, Penelo got up and glared (albeit cutely) at Vaan.

"That really REALLY hurt, you know?"

"Okay, I'm really sorry about that! But you had to admit, it was quite an experience and it did felt good in the end!"

Penelo's glare slowly replaced itself with a smile.

"Fine, it did felt good! But next time don't surprise me like that, okay?"

"Okay!"

With that, Vaan leaned over and kissed her in the lips. Penelo then stretched her arms and got out of the bed.

"Well, that was quite a 'workout'! It's also quite messy as well...so I'm gonna go take a bath, wanna join me? We can do more of 'that' in there!"

"Gladly!"

* * *

Penelo gasped as Vaan's wandering hands which was supposed to be scrubbing her soap-lathered back has found themselves holding onto her breasts and messaging her nipples inbetween his thumbs and index fingers.

"Ahhh...that's not my back, Vaan..."

"I just can't help it! It just feels so good touching you."

Then Vaan removed one of hands away from Penelo's breasts, grabs the sponge that was used for cleaning their bodies earlier on and moved it over to her womanhood and start to scrub and lather it while his other hand is still playing with one of her nipples at the same. Penelo shudders and hissing at the wonderful feeling this is creating, not to mention she's getting wet down below again.

"Stop...teasing me...like that..."

Vaan continued with this a little while more before finally he stopped and went back to cleaning a flushed and panting Penelo like he was supposed to. When he's finished, Penelo turns around to face Vaan, her body still covered with soap bubbles.

Penelo lightly pushes Vaan down on the bathroom floor and directs her attention to his erect manhood.

"It's your turn now...starting with here, seeing how dirty it is from that 'thing' you did before..."

Scooping some soap bubbles from her body and into her hands, Penelo grasped her hand around Vaan's penis and slowly pumps her hand up and down. Vaan is absolutely enjoying this as Penelo handles him in this fashion and slowly increased the pace of her hand strokes.

Then she stops, releases her hand from the penis and leans over to it and sniffs it.

"There! It's all clean and smells nice now."

Penelo got up a bit and crawled upwards so now she's right on top of Vaan. Then she got down and now lying on top of Vaan, her breasts now slightly squashed between her and Vaan's chest.

"Now, to do the rest of you."

Penelo began to rub her body up and down over Vaan's, acting like as if she's a human sponge. Both bodies are slowly but surely getting latered with soap along with both lovers getting turned on by the tingly sensations that their skin contact with each other is causing.

--

After the much needed scrubbing and washing, both Vaan and Penelo are now relaxing together in a large hot bath. Penelo stretches her arms, givng Vaan a very good look at her breast who happily stares at.

"Never thought all of this could be so...tiring!"

"True, but it's worth it!"

"Yeah..."

After what seems like an eternity as Vaan and Penelo are still in the bath staring at each other...

"So...ready for one last go?"

Vaan chuckled.

"Bring it on!"

With that, they embraced and kissed each other passionately on the lips. As they continued kissing, she slowly allowed their tonue to push through each other's mouths until they finally meet. They started with small flicks with each other until they tried to swirl around them, although it was a little bit messy. After a while they finally broke off the kiss, both lovers completely flushed.

"Wow...that felt...different."

"Yeah...we'll need to work on that someday."

They finally let go of each other and now looking forward to the main event.

"Ready for one more go at it?"

Instead of answering, Penelo stood up, revealing her beautiful naked body that's been further enhanced due to the water. She walked over to Vaan and slowly kneels down. She grabbed Vaan's erect penis and positioned herself over it. Thinking this time it won't be painful anymore, Penelo dropped herself down, swiftly fully inserted Vaan's manhood inside of her. Her eyes widened and lets out a huge gasp at this new sensation. What Penelo did not take into account it that besides of Vaan's penis going inside, there's the hot bath water now inside her too. This combination has created a new sensation that has more or less blew her mind away.

"That good, eh?"

Instead of answering, a shuddering in pleasure Penelo just wraps her arms around Vaan tightly.

"Just...shut up and do it!"

Vaan was more than happy to comply with her request as he now full on thrusted fast and deeply inside Penelo, who happily responded with her delightful squeals and moans of pleasure.

To Vaan, it felt just as incredible as the first two times as he continues to thrust annd go deeper and deeper inside of Penelo along with the splashing of the water and Penelo's delightful screams of such overwhelming pleasure. While she's been continuously pounded in the pussy by Vaan, Penelo leaned back a bit and moved her hands up to her beautiful breasts and starts playing with them, alternating between massaging them and pinching the nipples.

"This has to be the sexiest thing I have even seen in my life!" Vaan exclaimed as he stared at Penelo playing with herself while he keeps thrusting in and out of her.

"Uhhh...Ohhhh...Ahhhhh...I'm glad...Ahhhhhh...you're...Ohhhhh...enjoying this..." Penelo panted as she's being assaulted in her womanhood by Vaan while she's continuing to pleasure herself as well.

This went on for quite a while until once again, they're on the verge of orgasm. Realising that it's about to come, both Vaan and Penelo sped up their steamy lovemaking. Penelo howls and screams even more while Vaan pounds her faster and grunting a lot more. Their orgasms are so close they can taste it.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!! OH GOD!! SO FAST!! SO HARD!! SO HOT...HOT...HOT...AAAAAAAHHHH!! GOD, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, VAAN!!" Penelo screamed as she's reaching her orgasm real soon.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, PENELO!! YOU'RE JUST INCREDIBLE...UGH! UGH! I'M CUMMING REAL SOON!!"

"YES! ME TOO!! I'M CUMMING...OOOOOHHHHHH GOD! HERE IT COMES, VAAN!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Penelo camed first as her sense has gone to overload. Loads and loads of pussy juice spewed out of her womanhood and mixing with the bath water as she screams to her orgasm. As for Vaan, he's about to cum soon as he is still currently pumping Penelo.

"NOW IT'S MY TURN PENELO! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Penelo's eyes widened as Vaan's penis is now shooting shot after shots of hot semen inside her along with the hot bath water mixed in there, some of the semen also leaked out into the bath water. This overwhelming feeling was just unbearable for Penelo as she screams in ecstacy to that as well.

Finally, it was all over as Vaan and Penelo's orgasms died down. They are still connected with each other and in the embrace of each other's arms. They stayed like that for a short while before looking at each other.

"Guess we'll have take another bath now!"

Penelo giggled at that as they moved into each other for a passionate kiss.

* * *

That's it! My first lemon fanfiction finally finished. I think the thought of writing a lemon fic was something I wanna try for a change for like 2 years now, but never got the guts and or an idea that's good enough to do it until now.

I originally wanted to add a plot to this but I started writing the lemon scene first and as I kept writing, it basically came to life on its own and before I know it, it ended up becoming so long that I decided to cut up the whole thing into chapters and posted it as a series of oneshots instead.

So yeah, be sure to look out for at least the next couple of chapters within the week or so (all of them are just oneshots too so they are not necessarily connected).

Until then, see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's do it! – A Final Fantasy 12 Lemon Fic

By wchan39

Sorry for the late update, I know that I said the next update was around 1 week after Chapter 1 was uploaded but then my computer and internet decided to be total jackasses thus making me unable to upload anything. But now all of that is fixed, I'm finally back to present you with this chapter.

Also, you may find this chapter VERY similar to Chapter 1 because these 2 chapters were originally one but then I realised the lemon scenes went on for too long so I had to cut it up and edit a bit and it became 2 chapters instead.

I know one of the reviews I got says how this fic looks like a bad porno film, well like I said before I never wrote a lemon fic until recently thus I have no idea for sure what this fic will turn out to be like or what reactions it'll get from readers. Now that I have written this, I now have something to base on so the next chapter will actually take things slowly and not look like a bad porno film as much. Until then, please just put up with this for just one more chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy 12 belongs to Square-Enix, this story was written for entertainment purposes only so I do not make any money out of this.

WARNING : This story does contains explicit sex scenes, so either you are not over 18 years old (21 in some parts of the world) or prefer not to read these kind of stories, I strongly recommend you to stop reading this and click the 'Back' button right now!

00000000

It was a really hot day, to the point that just even walking around with their clothes on is just unbearable with their sweat completely coating their body, making their clothes stick to their skin. After putting up with this for several days straight, Vaan and Penelo has opted to lay around naked in order to desperately keep themselves cool, even then the hear was still unbearable.

"I know that we live in a place that has a hot and tropical climate but this is ridiuculous!" Vaan whined.

"I know! I even heard that several elderly people has died due to this heat!" Penelo commented.

Adding to the agony this heat is causing them, they're also very bored right now. Combining these two things together and you got yourself a misery that you'll do anything just to get through this.

Then both turned their heads and stared at each other and then down at their respective sweating naked bodies.

"We can always go at it again."

"Again?"

Penelo giggled.

"Your 'little man' seems to e telling me otherwise." She pointed out at the sight of Vaan's erection.

"Well...at least this kind of hot and sweaty will feel much better."

Gleefully, Penelo got up and straddled herself just above Vaan's manhood. She licked her fingers and then reached down and rubbed her pussy a bit, lubricating it with her saliva to make the penetration easier. Without hesitation, Penelo dropped down, making Vaan's penis slide through inside Penelo completely, who gasped at the sudden intrusion of her private area.

"Uhhhhh...that's it. So hard...so deep...so good..."

Vaan pulled out almost completely and thrust back in, making Penelo moan in sheer delight. After several more of these thrusts, Vaan starts to pumped hard and fast, in and out of her.

"AAAHHHH!!" Penelo squealed as Vaan continued to pump his hard penis inside her pussy, giving it quite a workout. Penelo gleefully bounced up and down off his manhood, wanting more and more of the ecstatic pleasure it provides her no matter how many times she does this.

Vaan is in just as much ecstacy as Penelo as he ravages her womanhood, adding to the pleasure is the fact that since he's on his back, he got a perfect view of the wet and glittering body of Penelo who's riding him like a horse and her breasts jiggles up and down to his rhythm. Penelo's bouncing breasts are also flicking out beads of sweats released from her body due to the heat caused by both the weather and their lovemaking. As she's gleefully riding Vaan's penis, Penelo kept up with her screams while slightly drooling out of the side of her mouth.

"God...your breasts...they're so hypnotic..."

"Don't say that...it's embarassing..."

That made Vaan thrusting slightly harder into Penelo, who's audible squeals grew a bit louder.

"That was so cute and sexy the way you just said that!"

"GAAAHHH!! SO DEEP...it's going in so deeply...so...AAAHHHHHH!!"

Penelo lets out a loud scream and her body spasms as her orgasm struck again. Her pussy practically exploded with her sweet nectar spraying out of her, completely coating Vaan's penis and the rest of his crotch. Worn out by her orgasm, Penelo's upper body lowered barely supported by her arms placed on Vaan's chest panting and moaning as Vaan still kept up with his thrusting.

"You came again? Are you gonna be alright after all this?"

"Uhhhhh...you weren't...ahhhhh...complaining before..."

Vaan closed in and kissed her passionately, soon their tongue met and are now dancing with each other withing their mouths. Penelo moaned inside Vaan's mouth as her red sore pussy is still getting a workout from Vaan's penis. Vaan broke the kiss and focused on her breast now, his hands reached up and began massaging them.

"AAAAHHHH...Vaan...harder, please!"

"Which one? Your breasts? Or..."

"I DON'T CARE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! JUST DON'T STOP..."

An idea came to Vaan as he suddenly puts his hands over Penelo's hips and gripped it tight, rendering her unable to bounce up and down. Then, he pulled out his penis so that its just merely inches away from her pussy.

"Put...it...in..."

"What was that?"

Put...it...back...in!"

"Sorry, I couldn't hear that properly..."

"PUT IT BACK IN!!"

Continuing his teasing, Vaan inserted his penis slightly so that only the head is inside of Penelo and then pulls back out just as quick.

"Damn it Vaan...stop teasing me like this..."

Vaan continued the teasing for a short while, only inserting the tip of his penis in and out. Penelo moans loudly in frustrations even trying to bounced up and down to reach his penis that's apart from her thanks to Vaan's grip on her hips.

"Please...put it back in...I beg of you..."

Vaan lets out a sly grin as his hand reached to Penelo's crotch and shoves both his index and middle fingers inside her pussy and pumps it in and out. Although this did not get as much of a response from Penelo like normal.

" AAAAAHHHHHH!! Not that...put...'it'...in!!"

"Put what in?" Vaan asked, feigning ignorance.

"Your...hhaaahhhh...your..."

"My what?"

"I WANT YOUR DICK INSIDE ME!! I WANT IT INSIDE ME SO MUCH!!"

Obeying her wishes, Vaan lets go of her hips and allows her body to fall back down, impaling herself with Vaan's penis. Penelo lets out a loud moan of pleasure and satisfaction and then happily continues to bounce back and down on him. Vaan's hands returns to messaging Penelo's jiggling breasts and decides to be a little more rougher with them. He squeezed both of her breasts harder and kneading them in a more faster and rougher manner and alternating to pinching her nipples hard. Penelo responded with more louder squeals of delight.

"OH! OHH!! OHHH!! I LOVE YOU, VAAN! LOVE YOU SO...UUWWWAAAAAHHHH!!"

After a while, Vaan feels that his orgasm is approaching so he stopped his focus on her breast and has gone full throttle with his thrusting deep inside Penelo. Penelo is now more or less out of control with another orgasm coming up for her and overhelmed by the pleasure as she screams while tilting her up and down regularly.

"I'm cumming soon, Penelo..."

"MMMMMMMM!! HURRY UP!! I'M CUMMING AGAIN TOO!! UUWWAAAAAA!! CUM INSIDE ME!! I CAN'T...AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!! PLEASE FILL ME UP COMPLETELY!!

After pounding into her relentlessly, Vaan has finally reached his peak, lets out a loud moan as he orgasmed. Penelo howls and tightens her embrace on Vaan as she felt both her cumming and Vaan's penis shooting loads and loads of hot sticky cum inside her, both the hot sticky bodily fluids mixed inside her, creating this warm and gentle feeling and her pussy squeezing his penis, milking it for all its worth. There was so much cum that lots of it sprayed out of Penelo's pussy and it covered both of their crotches.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! YES! YES!! YES!! IT'S FILLING ME UP!! IT FEELS SO HOT INSIDE ME!!

Finally it stopped and both Vaan and Penelo are now lying down flat, in each other's embrace, panting while still connected to each other.

"Well...that was fun!" Vaan panted.

"Yes...every single time!" Penelo replied.

"Let's get some sleep...that was quite a workout!" Penelo suggested.

"But what are we gonna do after that? It's still boring and unbearably hot out there."

Penelo leaned up and gave a quick peck on Vaan's lips.

"We could always do it again!"

Vaan smiled and kissed Penelo back on her lips.

"I like your way of thinking!"

Both Vaan and Penelo drifted into slumber, in each other's arms.

00000000

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Vaan opened his eyes and turned to his side to see Penelo who'd lying on her side staring at him. Vaan scanned his eyes all over her beautiful naked body.

"I don't think I can get over the fact how beautiful you are."

"That's so sweet of you."

"So...you're up for another round?"

"I really wanted to...but I'm so tired now that I don't think I can keep up with you right now."

"Is that so? Well, I guess I can do something about that!"

Vaan disappears under the blankets, rummaging around inside it.

"Vaan? What are you..."

Penelo found her answer when she felt Vaan's penis inserted deep inside her again.

"AAAHHHHH! Vaan...I'm not ready yet..."

Vaan reappeared from under the blanket and hovering over Penelo.

"That's why I'll take it from here and you just enjoy the ride!"

So Vaan begins thrusting inside her, holding her hips to pull her closer to him thus making the penetration deeper. Penelo squeals and slightly thrash her body around as a response.

"AAHHH!! Ah...Ah...Oh, Vaan, you're such a tease..."

"Look who's talking!" Vaan replied, continuing to pleasure Penelo with his manhood.

"AH! OH! AAHHH!! OOOHHH!! AAAAAHHHH!! SO DEEP...I CAN FEEL IT..." Penelo screamed as extreme pleasure spreads and wreck havoc with her body, causing her to grab tightly on the pillow her head's resting on, slightly ripping it.

Vaan slowed down a bit and decides to thrust at a slightly more upwards angle, creating this new sensation inside Penelo to squeal at. While he continued thrusting, Vaan also plays with Penelo's clitoris by rubbing it with his thumb in a circular motion, causing her to arch her back, trying to move in rhythm with Vaan's thrusting so her clitoris was a lot more easier to reach which Vaan's gleefully playing, sending her off the edge of her sanity.

OH! OOHHH!! VAAN!! I DON'T THINK I CAN TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Thinking that he should cut her some slack and stops playing with her clitoris and went back to focusing his attention on thrusting his penis harder and deeper inside Penelo.

"Vaan...I don't...Ahhh!! Think I can go on anymore after one more OOOOHHHH...orgasm..."

"Guess we better finish this quick, then."

Vaan paused to grab Penelo's legs and moved them pass his body and to her side. Then he moved Penelo's body while he's still inside her so that she's now turned around so she's now lying down on her front, moaning at how the change of position caused the penis to twist and turn inside her.

Then he grabbed Penelo by her breasts and pulled her body up so she's in a upright position with her back leaning on the front of Vaan, who proceeds to resume his thrusting while he's holding her close to him by her breasts, fondling with them a bit. Vaan also began kissing and sucking on the side of Penelo's neck, further stimulating her already overpowered senses.

Penelo was abled to take a glance down at her pussy where she sees how her entrace is now being ravaged by this thick male organ and getting more turned on at the sight of it.

"Oh God, Vaan...you're so unbelieveable! AAAHHHH!! It's going so deep inside me...and so hot...so good...AAAAHHHHHH!! I'm cumming soon..."

"Me too, Penelo! I'm cumming as well..."

Penelo arched back a bit and turn her head and looked at Vaan eye to eye.

"Please...ah...ah...let's do it...together..."

"Yes, Penelo...we'll do it together..."

Penelo squealed as she felt Vaan's increased speed pounding deep inside her, she reached down and played with her clitoris in order to speed up her impending orgasm. Vaan is also licking and sucking on Penelo's shoulders, savouring the sweet and salty taste of her sweat-coated skin.

"YES! I'M CUMMING SOON, PENELO!"

"AAAAHHHH!! ME TOO, VAAN!! LET'S CUM TOGETHER!!"

Vaan and Penelo further grind into each other with such fervor that they have finally reached their peak and finally experienced the orgasm they've awaited for so long.

"I'M CUMMING NOW, PENELO!!"

"YES! YES!! I'M CUMMING TOO, VAAN!"

Both screamed as they released the massive build up of their bodily fluids. Penelo's pussy exploded in a flood of her juice completely splashing on and coated Vaan's penis and their crotches, while plenty of her fluids also leaked down her upper thighs.

Vaan's penis burst with massive streaks of hot sticky semen, emptying completely inside Penelo's pussy. Vaan gave a couple more thrust inside her, in the hopes of trying to emptying his balls completely inside her, who's velvet vice is clamped tight on it, milking it for all its worth.

Finally, it was over and both Vaan and Penelo fell over lying on the bed, panting due to their exhaustion from their lovemaking but at the same time, satisfied.

"Vaan...that's it...I don't think I can take it anymore today..."

"Yeah, me too..."

Vaan and Penelo kissed passionately for a while before finally drifted into slumber.

00000000

Finally, it's posted.

Stay tuned fo the next chapter, things will go slower and more intimate.

BTW, is it just me or I always end it with them sleeping? I think I'll need to work on that too...

wchan39


End file.
